Fairy
by NeD17
Summary: A memory between Arthur and Alfred. Slight Arthur x Alfred as brotherly love, nothing more, nothing less.


**Disclaimer**

NeD17 – This does NOT belong to me! Not the anime, Hetalia –Axis Powers! And not even the fan-fic!

This story belongs to spirit618（s20001073deviantart/tamashi魂yam）

And if you know how to read Chinese, I strongly recommend the original version. --- blog. yam .com/spirit618/article/19955534

(please delete spacing. I couldn't put the link here without the spacing TT^TT)

I know it sounds so weird. This is a translation. And it's my first time doing so. I hope you like it though!

To be honest, if you tell me about fairies, I've never seen one before. But I have seen one who looks like a fairy though….

**[Fairy]**

Alfred attracts supernatural-beings. UFOs, aliens, crop circles, these can be all seen in America. Yet he has never seen any of Arthur's so-called fairies, not even their wings.

Alfred remembered when he still lived in Arthur's place, he used to see Arthur talking to the air, and sometimes he would laugh too, as if there was actually someone who would reply.

'Brother, who are you talking to?' asked an Alfred who wasn't even to Arthur's waist, with an adorable voice.

'Hmm, you can't see her, Alfred? The little girl there, sitting on the leaf.'

Alfred looked up, but there was nothing on the tree next to Arthur.

Children get jealous easily. When Alfred heard that Arthur was talking to a girl, he frowned, knitting his blond brows together, pouting too.

'Is it fun talking to girls? Brother, you should spend some time with me too!'

Arthur looked at Alfred; his face was flushed, still pouting. Alfred looked incredibly cute. Arthur chuckled, then held Alfred and carried him.

'Sure, sure, let's go play.'

*

Alfred remember one Christmas Eve, he asked Arthur.

'Brother, tell, me, about that fairy-thing… Why can't I see it?'

Arthur didn't know why Alfred would ask something like that, he thought that he wouldn't mind.

'Is it because I'm not good enough? That I don't behave in a good manner?' Alfred pulled the warm sheets above his head, staring at Arthur with his blue eyes.

He didn't know that a bunch of fairies were just flying between him and Arthur. Arthur stayed quiet for a bit, thinking of an answer. Then, he smiled gently at Alfred.

'Of course not, Alfred is a good boy.'

The young child on the bed made a soft noise as a reply, and closed his eyes, preparing for slumber. Arthur touched the boy's silky blonde hair then left the room.

'He looks depressed, should I do something about it?'

'_Knock, knock.' _There was a knock on the window next to be bed.

'Ugh, is it brother?' A sleepy Alfred was awoken by the noise, as he looked into the window.

He was then startled with someone's shadow, not to mention that the person only wore a piece of cloth in the middle of a cold winter night.

'W-who…. Who are you…? –Sniff- -sniff- B-brother…. Help!'

Even though the man outside the window couldn't hear anything in the room, he knew what was happening when he saw the child frowning, and tears falling down his rosy cheeks. He opened the window and hurried into the room. He closed the window after him.

'I-I'm the elf whom the most well-behaved children can see!' The self-declared elf waved the magic wand in his hands. 'I'm here to present the obedient child in this room a gift, so tell me! What do you want for Christmas?'

'E-elf…?' The elf's thick brows and emerald eyes seemed familiar, but Alfred ignored it. (1)

'Mm-hmm, I'm the elf who could grant any wishes, so tell me yours!'

Alfred went silent for a while. The elf stood beside the bed, the star on his magic wand swinging sideways.

'I wish…. I wish that Brother can live in happiness forever.' Alfred smiled innocently. The elf was dumbfounded. Then, the elf smiled with the boy.

'Your brother has such a sweet younger brother, he will living happily. Your wish will come true.' (2) The elf then once again opened the window, and was gone in a blink of an eye.

The next day, Alfred told Arthur, who suddenly caught a cold, that he saw an elf. Alfred was thrilled.

*

That was a long time ago.

Arthur would take Alfred out for the day. They would visit the old castles (sometimes Alfred got scared and cried), or ride in a carriage to the plaza. They would go to the country side, and play on the lawn. (3)

Alfred was _so_ young at that time; he was _such_ a small child.

Sometimes, Arthur would sigh. The grown up Alfred sat next to him, giggled.

TBC

(1) Ignore, as not to care, not ignoring his eyes or anything like that.

(2) It sounds weird. If anyone has a better word for this, please leave it in a comment.

(3) No it's not the lawn in front of you house! It's like, the ones in the park, where you can go picnic or whatever.

Yeah… I know. The original one kicks butt. I hope it's not _that_ bad…. I'll try harder next time. So… R&R please?

P.S. – I seriously need reviews, so please leave a comment and give suggestions!!!


End file.
